Scared of the Mind
by Catwoman2
Summary: Chakotay becomes overpowered by Teero and when he wakes up remembers everything.


Scared of the Mind

**Author:** Catwoman

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns these characters, yet I write the stories

**Summary:** Takes place during the seventh season episode: 'Repression'. Teero took over Chakotay's mind, and now he has to apologize to Kathryn.

Tuvok's chant filled Sickbay, and encompassed his brain as he sat there on the bio bed. His memories became like a transporter beam. A tingling sensation that started at the middle and worked its way outwards, until all that was left was a haze of nothingness. 

He could feel something; it was penetrating into his skull, yet there was no pain.

He uncharacteristically wanted to scream out, he needed help. There was nothing that had been seen entering his thoughts, but it was there. The chant. He knew it now, remembered Teero. It was Teero who was in Tuvok's brain, and now it was Teero who was mingling with Chakotay's thoughts.

It felt like a fuzzy weight, slowly overcoming his brain, floating over it carefully, until it was close enough to latch on. Then there was an unforgettable shake, and he felt his thoughts being pushed farther down, deeper into the buries of nowhere. It felt like he was covered within a sheet, or trapped in a plastic container; he could see everything in a clouded light, but could not move himself.

            And then Teero latched on to Chakotay's main power source, and he could see all of the Bajorin's memories. He could see his tormented childhood, his fight to keep in control of emotions, and his demented experiments that were performed. Chakotay felt as if he would almost take pity on the man; almost.

Chakotay looked down to see that he was walking, but he wasn't; Teero was walking for him. He tried to stop, and was succeeding at first. Teero would go a few steps, then Chakotay's mind would stop him. Now, Chakotay was losing, his fight getting weaker. He tried to call out, but couldn't. Time kept moving, and he faded into darkness.

=^=

He woke in Sickbay, the place he had been when the mess first started, but now, he could feel himself again. No clouds, no haze, Teero was gone. He looked up. 

"Kathryn." She was standing next to his bio bed, eyes moist. _She was going to cry? But why- Omgosh!_

He remembered everything he had done. "Kathryn," he repeated, eyes moistening as well, "I am so sorry, I can't believe- I- oh, I am so sorry! How could I…"

She cut him off with a raise of the hand, one swift motion. A tear crept down her cheek, betraying her judgment to hold them in. Carefully she spoke.

"It wasn't you. You would never take over my ship. I trust you, and although this came as a blow to the head for me, I know it wasn't you…"

"Kathryn, please. Your eyes betray you, just like I have. You want to believe your statement, but you are scared. Scared of me."

"No never. Just scared of what you could have been, but aren't. I am not scared." Her face was stern, but her eyes were gleaming with raw emotion. She needed comfort, and he was going to make her believe that he would never do anything Teero made him do.

In one movement, Chakotay grabbed around Kathryn's waist, and pulled her next to him, right between his legs, which were dangling off the bio bed. He placed one hand on the small of her back, the other around her waist, his head on her hair, tears mixing with the auburn color of beauty.

"Not scared…" she kept repeating over and over, emotions mixing with her words, trickling down her face.

"Shh, Kathryn, I know, and I'm going to make you believe it."

She had tensed at first, but did not pull away. Hands around his neck, head resting on his muscular chest, she felt at peace, although she was a little shaken from the past event, she knew… this was home. Relaxation hit her, but the tears were still pouring out, and she let them flow, for they were signs of her emotion for him.

They waited there in the warm embrace of love for how long time permitted. Nothing would ever be the same, for love had bonded them, and their souls entwined forever.

Finis 


End file.
